Decorative light bulbs are frequently used for outdoor decoration. The light bulbs are often miniature bulbs strung on a string, in-series, and used outdoors on Christmas trees, plants and other structures. Outdoor exposure exposes the light bulbs to rain which penetrates inside the socket, damaging the conductors and shorts out the light bulbs.
A variety of socket structures have been disclosed in the prior art for protecting outdoor decorative light bulbs from damage due to water penetration into the socket. Representative recent patents and patent publications includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,343 issued Apr. 15, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,077 issued Sep. 20, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,544 issued Feb. 24, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,860 issued Mar. 3, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,161 B1 issued Apr. 9, 2002 and Publication No. US 2007/0230168 A1 published Oct. 4, 2007; Publication No. US 2004/0150998 A1 published Aug. 5, 2004 and Publication No. US 2003/0202354 A1 published Oct. 30, 2003.